Sara's Surprise
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Grissom has a surprise for Sara and he enlists the entire team to help him pull it off. Enjoy!Please read and review!


Sara's Surprise

"Willows." Catherine said as she answered her cell phone, she had just gotten home from a long shift at the lab and she hoped that whoever was on the phone did not want her to go back to the lab and pull a double.

"Hi Catherine, it's Gil." Gil Grissom said, his voice cheerful.

"Gil hi, how are you? It's so nice to hear from you." She said.

"I'm good, but I need a favor from you and the others at the lab." Grissom explained.

"Ok, name it." Catherine said eagerly.

"Well, I'm planning a surprise visit for Sara, but in order to make it work I'm going to need everyone's help."

"I'd love to help and I'm sure the others will as well." Catherine said.

"Ok great, I'll give you the details and then you can tell the others. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok, then here is what I need you all to do. I need someone to come pick me up from the airport a week from Friday. I also need someone to get Sara out of the house somehow. Then I was hoping the rest of you could decorate my house somewhat, you know, nothing too extraordinary, just a banner that says surprise and maybe a few streamers. Maybe get a few bottles of soda, some hamburgers and hotdogs, we could have a small barbecue. I'll pay whoever buys the supplies back." Grissom said.

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll talk to the others tonight, I'm sure that they would be happy to help, I'll kind of take the lead since you aren't here." Catherine said.

"Thanks Catherine, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I will see you soon." Catherine said and then hung up the phone.

She was excited, she loved parties and she couldn't wait to see the look on Sara's face.

The next night at the lab she got everyone together, it wasn't easy but she managed to do it without Sara knowing. Catherine told the crew about Grissom's request and just as she thought they would be they were eager to help.

"Nicky I was thinking you could get Sara out of the house."

"You got it." Nick said with a grin.

"Greg, why don't you pick up Grissom from the airport?"

"Ok." Greg agreed eagerly.

"The rest of us can decorate their house." Catherine said.

Everyone shook their heads excitedly.

"I'll go buy the supplies." She added.

This was going to be fun, she had not only told all the CSI'S but the lab rats, Doc Robbins, Super Dave, and Brass as well.

That night during their case Sara looked at Greg with a suspicious look on her face.

"Why do you keep smiling?" Sara asked.

"It's called being in a good mood Sidle, you should try it." Greg said, trying to tone down his smile.

"Haha, very funny." Sara retorted.

The next morning after her shift Catherine went out and bought all the supplies, she knew she went a little overboard with everything that she bought but she didn't care. She enjoyed decorating for parties, it reminded her of when she used to throw Lindsay big birthday parties when Lindsay was a little girl.

Finally the Friday that Grissom was coming home arrived. Grissom's plane was scheduled to arrive at 12:30 in the afternoon which meant they didn't have a lot of time to get everything ready.

At shifts end Nick found Sara in the locker room, putting on her shoes as she got ready to go home.

"Hi Nick." Sara said when he entered.

"Hi Sara." Nick said, forcing himself to sound glum.

"Tough night?" Sara asked with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah, you could say that." Nick fibbed.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"Just a tough case. Listen, Sara, I could use someone to talk to, what do you say we go grab breakfast, my treat." Nick said.

"Sure Nick." Sara said immediately.

She didn't really want to go to breakfast, she was tired and she wanted to go home and sleep, but Nick was one of her best friends and if he needed her she was going to be there for him. She knew Nick would readily agree to help her if it was the other way around.

"Thanks Sar." He said with a smile.

So twenty minutes later they were sitting in a diner not far from the lab. While they waited for their food to arrive Nick told Sara about his case, he told her about how frustrated he was because he had strong suspicions about who the killer was but just couldn't prove it. In truth, that was a complete lie, Nick had solved his case, he had actually had a very good shift, but it was all part of his plan to keep Sara out of her house. Sara sat there and listened to Nick's frustration with sympathy, she knew very well how aggravating it was to know who was responsible for a crime and then not be able to prove it. All CSI'S went through that multiple times during their career but no matter how many times it happened, it was just as irritating as if it was the first time.

After breakfast Sara looked at her friend.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

Nick had to think quick because he had still not received the text message from Catherine saying that it was ok to bring Sara home.

"I feel a little better, but I could use a beer, what do you say?" Nick asked.

"Ok, sure." Sara agreed, once again ready to help her friend.

Nick smiled "Thanks." He said.

Sara smiled and then after Nick paid for breakfast the two went to a bar up the street. Nick had just one beer, he didn't dare have anymore because he had to drive but he still hadn't received that text from Catherine, and he was running out of ideas on how to stall bringing Sara home. Luckily, like most CSI'S he was quick at thinking on his feet.

"Hey Sara, I know it's a lot to ask but would you do me one more favor?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Ok great. One of my good friends from college is getting married in Vegas in a couple weeks and I still have not bought a suit to wear for it, it's so hard picking out things like that by yourself, I could really use someone else's opinion." Nick knew he sounded insane but that was all he could think of to keep Sara out of the house.

"_Maybe I'm not so good under pressure after all."_ He thought to himself.

Sara looked at him like he had grown an additional head but she agreed to help him.

Thirty minutes later Nick was in the dressing room of a nearby department store trying on a suit. Before he stepped out to show Sara what the suit looked like he sent Catherine a text message.

It read:_ Catherine, how much longer do I have to keep Sara out of her house? I'm getting desperate, as we speak I'm trying on a suit for a FAKE wedding that I am supposedly attending._

After Nick had sent the message he stepped out of the dressing room to show Sara the suit.

"That one is very nice Nick." She said with a smile.

Before Nick had a chance to respond his cell phone chimed, indicating he had a text message.

He got out his phone, it was a message from Catherine, and it read:_ LOL, we are ready, you can bring her home now. P.S you are telling me more about this fake wedding later._

Nick was relieved he could finally stop this ridiculous charade.

"Who was that?" Sara asked after Nick had put his phone away.

"I don't know who it was, I don't recognize the number." Nick lied.

"Oh ok." Sara said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So are you going to get the suit?" Sara asked.

"What suit?" Nick asked stupidly.

"The suit you have on." Sara said thinking that Nick had lost his mind.

"Oh right, well I do like this one but I think I'll go check out that store down the street from my house in a couple days, I just remembered I saw an ad in the paper saying that they are having a sale on suits. Might as well save a little money, right?" he said.

"Makes sense to me." Sara agreed.

Nick went back into the dressing room and changed back into his clothes, after he had returned the suit to the proper rack he and Sara left the store.

"Is there somewhere you'd like to go?" Nick asked as he started his truck.

He hoped that she would say no, but he had to ask just to be polite, he'd made her go all over town after all.

"Actually Nick, I'm pretty tired, I think I'd just like to go home." She said.

"Ok." Nick said as he smiled to himself, that is exactly what he was hoping she'd say.

When Nick pulled into Sara's driveway he noticed there were no cars in it.

"_Park down the street so she doesn't get suspicious, very smart guys."_ He thought to himself with a smile.

Nick got out and followed Sara to the door.

"Would you like to come in Nick?" she asked him with a puzzled look on her face, she didn't know why he had followed her to the door.

"No, but a gentleman always walks a lady to her door." He said with his voice full of his southern accent.

"Oh ok. Thank you." She said with a chuckle.

Nick was always very polite, she had to give him that.

When Sara opened the door, she was astounded to see Grissom standing in the entryway with a huge grin on his face

"Wh…what…are…are…you doing here?" she stammered.

"Surprise." Grissom said as he walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms.

Catherine and the others happily watched from the living room.

Sara didn't notice all of her friends sitting in the living room, nor did she notice all the decorations, all she noticed was Grissom, because to her, he was all that mattered. After several minutes Grissom let go of her.

After Sara's shock wore off she finally noticed all of her friends were there. She also noticed all the decorations.

"Thank you all so much for helping set this up." She said sincerely.

Then she walked over to Nick who was still standing just inside the doorway "And you, you are a very good liar. I need a suit for my friend's wedding. Good one, you got me." She said to him as she playfully punched his arm.

He laughed "I'm just glad you bought it." He said with a grin.

"I can't believe I fell for it." She said with a smile and a shake of her head.

"I can't either actually." Nick said with a laugh.

Sara rolled her eyes at him.

The group sat and talked and joked with one another. Grissom barbecued hotdogs and hamburgers.

Finally, several hours later everyone left. Grissom had had a wonderful time, and he was glad he got to see all of his old friends again but he was also happy to finally have alone time with Sara.

Grissom once again wrapped his arms around her. Sara just stood contently wrapped in his arms for a long time before finally breaking out of his grasp.

"Come on." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" Grissom asked.

"To the bedroom, that'll be my way of saying thank you for this awesome surprise." She said with a seductive smile.

Grissom grinned and gladly followed her to the bedroom. He had a feeling that this was going to be way better than any _thank you _note he had ever received.

The End! Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
